Cuando Potter encontró a Black
by An.04
Summary: Lyra Black es la hija de Sirius, ha sido criada por los Malfoy pero resulta ser toda una caja de sorpresas. Siguiendo la estructura de los libros veremos como la presencia de Lyra altera algunos hechos.
1. Chapter 1

― ¡Harry Potter es idiota, Harry Potter es estúpido, Harry Potter es el ser más despreciable que camina por el planeta tierra!― Hermione miraba a Lyra Black despotricar sobre su amigo y no podía hacer otra cosa que compadecerla.

― Lyra, sabes que Harry no es muy avispado para estas cosas― Hermione no sabía como consolar a su amiga.

― ¿Qué no es muy avispado para estas cosas? ¡Por favor! ¿Entonces qué hacía comiéndole los morros a esa petarda de Cho Chang?

― ¿Pero estás segura que eso fue lo que viste?

― ¿Es que ahora crees que sufro de alucinaciones?

― No era eso lo que quería decir. Pero yo creía que después de lo que pasó el año pasado en el baile de Navidad ya no le interesaba.

― ¡También yo! Y el otro día me preguntó si quería ir con él a Hogsmeade ¿por qué me pregunta si le quiero acompañar si luego se enrolla con ese dementor llorón?― Hermione se rió ante el nuevo apodo que Lyra le había puesto a Cho.

― ¡Eso, búrlate de la pobre Slytherin!― Desde luego todos los slytherins tenían talento para el drama.

― No me estoy riendo de ti, si no de tus ocurrencias... además pobre y Slytherin no deberían estar nunca juntos en una frase― razonó Hermione. Lyra le dedicó una mala mirada.

― Da igual, el tema es que no puedes invitar a alguien a salir y luego ir por allí besándote con otra.

― Seguro que hay una explicación, Harry no es de los que hacen esas cosas.

― Lo único que me retiene de ir a buscarlo ahora mismo y lanzarle un Avada kedavra es que eso disgustaría mucho a papá... y que posiblemente ese zoquete sobreviviría a la maldición― Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a reírse― ¿Crees que Sirius se enfadaría si castro a su buen amado ahijado?

― Es muy posible, además estoy segura que a lo largo es algo que tu también lamentarías― se burló Hermione esa vez.

― Lo dudo mucho, no quiero volver a saber nada de él ¡Maldita babosa traicionera, una buena cruciatus es lo que necesita!

― ¡Lyra!― exclamó la gryffindor― cálmate ¿deacuerdo? deja que hable con Harry y me cuente su versión de los hechos, estoy segura que ha sido un mal entendido, sabes tan bien como yo que Harry está coladito por ti. Si no tiene una buena explicación te prometo que yo misma te ayudaré a darle un buen escarmiento.

― Está bien― aceptó finalmente Lyra― pero mientras tanto creo que aceptaré la invitación de Blaise.

― ¿Qué Blaise? ¿Zabini?

― Él mismo, me ha invitado también a Hogsmeade y al fin y al cabo es el mago más guapo del castillo.

― ¿Y qué se supone que le dirás a Harry?

― Nada y tu tampoco, espero que mañana se de cuenta de ninguna acción queda sin consecuencia.

― Lyra...

― Nos vemos mañana, Herms― Lyra se levantó con la elegancia característica de los Black y se aseguró que su dorada melena estuviera perfectamente peinada― me vuelvo a mi sala común, al menos en Slytherin no fingimos ser unos santos para luego traicionar a alguien de la más rastrera de las maneras.

Mientras Hermione veía marcharse a Lyra con paso firme y seguro no pudo evitar recordar como la Slytherin había llegado a sus vidas. No fue hasta tercer curso que empezaron a tenerla en consideración, antes solo había sido la distante y fría prima de Malfoy. No les molestaba como Draco y el resto de los Slytherins pero tampoco es que fuera demasiado amigable. De hecho Hermione le había tenido especial manía ya que siempre le quitaba el primer puesto en la mayoría de las clases, nadie podía negar que Lyra Black era una bruja muy inteligente y talentosa, además al contrario que Hermione, que se pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca ella ni siquiera parecía esforzarse en nada. Era también miembro del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin y sus habilidades como cazadora solo se veían opacadas por las de Harry como buscador. Por si todo eso fuera poco más de la mitad de chicos de Hogwarts estaban enamorados de ella, porque Lyra era muy guapa; tenia una melena rubia que podía rivalizar con la de Fleur Delacour, los ojos grises de los Black, unos rasgos ligeramente exóticos y simétricos y una piel perfecta. Antes de conocerla Hermione solía pensar que era odiosa, pero la verdad es que aunque Lyra se empeñaba en parecer fría y distante tenía unos ojos cálidos y una sonrisa fácil. Puede que fuera por eso que chicos de todas las casas le hubieran invitado a salir, normalmente los Slytherins se limitaban a salir con otros Slytherins pero a Lyra le habían invitado a salir chicos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf e incluso Lee Jordan le había pedido que lo acompañara al baile de Navidad, por supuesto Lee fue rechazado de forma más sutil de lo que nadie hubiera esperado y Lyra acudió al baile con un guapo chico de Beauxbatons para frustración de medio colegio y de Harry Potter también.

Pero el caso es que Lyra Black ganó notoriedad en tercero a causa de que su infame y famoso padre, el asesino Sirius Black, había protagonizado la primera fuga de Azkaban, la prisión de alta seguridad de los magos.


	2. Primer encuentro

― ¿Es que no te has enterado?― le preguntó Ron a Harry en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando se dirigían a la escuela para iniciar el tercer curso― Además de ser un asesino Sirius Black es el padre de Lyra Black.

― ¿La prima de Malfoy?― preguntó Harry.

― ¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué crees sino que Black vive con los Malfoy? La madre de Malfoy era una Black y por lo tanto debe ser la única familia que le queda― explicó Hermione.

― ¿Qué hay de su madre?― quiso saber Harry.

― Nadie sabe quien es, por lo que dicen ni la propia Black lo sabe, seguro que fue una mortífaga que murió en la guerra.

― No tiene sentido― murmuró Harry― ¿entonces por qué creen que Black viene a por mi? ¿No tendría más sentido que quisiera reencontrarse con su hija?

― Supongo que si, tampoco yo lo entiendo. Pero Black está loco, mató a 13 muggles después de la caída de Quien-Tú-Sabes ¿por qué lo hizo si su Señor ya había desaparecido? Pudo haber hecho como los Malfoy y muchos otros que afirmaron estar bajo el influjo de una maldición y que se libraron de Azkaban.

Durante el banquete en el Gran Comedor Lyra Black y Harry Potter fueron el centro de todas las miradas. La noticia de que Harry se había desmayado por culpa de los dementores ya había dado la vuelta al colegio, al igual que el fugitivo perturbado asesino de muggles Sirius Black era el padre de Lyra.

― He escuchado a unos chicos en la biblioteca hablando de Sirius Black― les contó Hermione a Harry y a Ron dos semanas después de inicio del curso― Estaban diciendo que fue el propio Black el que mató a la madre de Lyra.

― ¿Crees que es verdad?― preguntó Ron.

― No lo se, espero que no. Pero Black estaba en la biblioteca también y los ha oído, deberíais haber visto su cara.

La mañana siguiente los dos chicos de Ravenclaw que habían estado especulando sobre la muerte de la madre de Lyra aparecieron cubiertos de forúnculos, nadie pudo acusar a Lyra de haberlos hechizado pero era evidente de que había sido ella.

Harry se sorprendió a si mismo observándola más de la cuenta, y a pesar de que Lyra contaba con la simpatía de todos los Slytherins se la veía más solitaria que nunca, no es que antes hubiera sido muy sociable pero al menos se la veía acompañada de su primo o de Daphne Greengrass, ahora parecía rehuir a todo el mundo.

El viernes, al finalizar la clase de pociones en la que Snape había aprovechado una vez más para atormentar a los Gryffindors, las miradas de Harry y de Lyra se encontraron, por un momento pareció que ella quisiera decirle algo, pero luego Ron empujó a Harry para que se moviera y cuando él volvió a buscarla ella ya se estaba marchando.

Llegó el fin de semana de Halloween y Ron y Hermione fueron a Hogsmeade mientras Harry se quedaba solo en el castillo, terminó en el despacho del profesor Lupin charlando amigablemente hasta que Snape le llevó a Lupin una poción. Esa noche Sirius Black trató de entrar en la torre de Gryffinfor y atacó a la Señora Gorda. No se habló de otra cosa en el castillo y los murmullos sobre Lyra Black aumentaron; entonces tuvo lugar el partido entre Gryffindor y Huflepuff y Harry terminó el la enfermería después de desmayarse a causa de los dementores, la señora Pomfrey obligó a Harry a quedarse todo el fin de semana en la enfermería donde recibió una peculiar visita en medio de la noche.

― Potter― escuchó que le llamaban en un susurró― ¿estás despierto?

― ¿Quién hay ahí?― preguntó sintiéndose estúpido.

― Soy Lyra Black, quiero hablar contigo.

― ¿Black?

― La misma, Potter― anunció antes de aparecer de la nada. Harry se quedó varios segundos aún sin saber que decir.

― ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

― Un simple hechizo desilusionador, Potter.

― A veces se me olvida lo lista que eres, Black― Lyra esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia que le recordó a las que solía lucir Malfoy, pero a ella no le llegó a los ojos.

― No pareces asustado de verme aquí.

― ¿Debería estarlo?

― No, como te he dicho solo quiero hablar contigo.

― Supongo que quieres hablar de tu padre.

― 10 puntos para Gryffinfor... y luego dicen que sois estúpidos― Harry ignoró el comentario.

― El que no entiendo es porque quieres hablar conmigo, lo único que se de tu padre es que es uno más de la larga lista de los que quieren matarme.

― Merlín ¿de verdad sabes tan poco de tu vida?

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Si yo fuera tú estaría enormemente cabreada... todo el mundo ocultándote cosas.

― Black, ve al grano.

― Está bien, pero procura no coger una de tus famosas rabietas.

― Yo no tengo rabietas.

― No, claro que no...― Black puso los ojos en blancos― pero por si acaso― sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo al rededor de ellos― Bien Potter, deberías saber que Sirius Black es tu padrino.

― ¿Mi qué?

― Padrino, Potter, pa-dri-no.

― ¿Por qué iba a ser Black mi padrino?

― Parece ser que nuestros padres eran mejores amigos aquí en Hogwarts― Lyra vio que Harry iba a decir algo y alzando la mano continuó hablando― hay algo que no cuadra en esta historia de mi padre matando muggles y estando al servicio de Voldemort― a Harry le sorprendió que Lyra usara el nombre.

― Has dicho su nombre― anotó.

― Se llama así ¿no? Si quieres saber mi opinión todo ese rollo de el que no debe ser nombrado, el Señor oscuro, etc. Solo sirve para crear más misterio y miedo al rededor de su persona.

― ¿No le tienes miedo?

― Claro que le tengo miedo, Potter, no soy una demente como tú. Pero eso no significa que no le haga frente a mis temores― en ese instante Potter empezó a tomar una nueva consciencia de Lyra Black.

― Tampoco pareces besar el suelo que pisa como tus queridos Malfoy.

― Existe algo que se llama pensar por uno mismo, Potter. Mucha gente, incluida tú, debería empezar a hacerlo.

― Oye, yo no me he metido contigo.

― Ni yo contigo, solo te recomiendo que dejes de creer todo lo que te cuenta Dumbledore y empieces a cuestionarte ciertas cosas.

― ¿Saben los Malfoy que no eres una amante de Voldemort?

― Te repito que no soy estúpida, una no debe morder la mano que le da de comer.

― Eres rara, Black.

― Muchas gracias, tú eres como un rayo de Sol entrando por la ventana― replicó con tono dulce y sin inmutarse. Harry sin saber porque se echó a reír y finalmente Black estaba esbozando una sonrisa se verdad, nunca había estado más guapa― Volviendo a lo que nos concierne, te contaré algo de la historia de Sirius Black, o de los Black en general si lo prefieres.

― Adelante.

― Los Black son una antigua familia sangrepura; una familia rica, orgullosa y puristas al extremo, a menudo relacionados con la magia oscura. Por lo que se Sirius Black era todo lo contrario, fue el primer Black en no ir a Slytherin, acabó en Gryffindor donde se hizo amigo inseparable de James Potter, a los quince huyó de casa y se marchó a vivir en casa de tu padre. Al terminar Hogwarts entró en la academia de aurores y parecía que luchaba del lado de Dumbledore; nunca se le había relacionado con Voldemort.

― ¿Entonces, por qué mató a esos muggles?

― Espera, ahora viene lo curioso, Black no solo fue acusado de matar a 13 muggles si no que lo acusaron de acabar con la vida de Petter Petigrew, otro amigo íntimo de tus padres. Según se dice fue Black el que os entregó a Voldemort, por lo visto estabais escondidos bajo el fidelio y Sirius Black fue el guardasecreto. Reveló vuestra ubicación a Voldemort y ya sabes el resto... Petigrew quiso capturarlo y terminó también muerto― Harry estaba furioso.

― Voy a matarlo― gruñó sacando las piernas fuera de la cama para levantarse.

― Petrificus Totauls― el hechizo de Lyra dejó a Harry petrificado― te dije que no cogieras una de tus famosas rabietas, Potter. Siento haberte hechizado y supongo que tu cerebro Gryffindor ahora mismo solo puede pensar en que por culpa de Black tus padres están muertos, pero si he venido a contarte esto no es para torturarte. Hay algo que no cuadra en la historia, Potter. Nuestros padres eran mejores amigos, tu eras su ahijado y no hay constancia de que Sirius Black fuese un mortífago ¿por qué iba a entregaros? Además, fue condenado a Azkaban sin un juicio. Se que todo esto no es suficiente para sembrar la duda en ti, y tampoco yo sospecharía nada si mi tío Lucius no estuviera raro con el asunto de mi padre. Nunca me han hablado bien de él, siempre han intentado que lo odie al igual que han querido meter estúpidas ideas puristas en mi cabeza y me han querido hacer creer que Voldemort es la panacea universal del mundo mágico: Si él, si mi padre hubiese sido siervo de Voldemort ¿por qué tenerlo como un traidor de sangre? Si él os entregó a vosotros, los Potter ¿por qué no considerarlo un héroe?― Lyra terminó su discurso, cerró los ojos durante un instante como queriendo poner sus ideas en orden y luego volvió apuntar a Potter con su varita― Voy a quitarte el hechizo, espero que te hayas calmado lo suficiente para pensar en todo lo que te he dicho.

― ¿Por qué debería fiarme de ti? ¿Por qué debería creerte?

― No te pido que lo hagas, te pido que pienses en lo que te he dicho, que investigues por tu cuenta y saques tus propias conclusiones.

― ¿Y después qué?

― Después volveremos a hablar y si quieres, podemos intentar llegar al fondo de este asunto. Yo voy a irme unos días a mi casa e intentaré sonsacarle algo de información a mi tía Narcisa.

― Está bien― se escucharon ruidos en el despacho de madame Pomfrey

― Encontremonos en el invernadero ocho el próximo domingo después del desayuno― y sin más que un elaborado movimiento de varita volvió a desaparecer.


End file.
